Warriors : New Beginnings
by Leafpelt of ThunderClan
Summary: "I didn't go back to help my Clan. I followed my heart- which didn't lie with ThunderClan. I followed my one true love, the one with which my heart lies. Do I regret it? No. I don't regret one bit of it." OCs NEEDED, ALL WILL BE USED.


_A/N: New stories…the freaking snow somehow brought on inspiration._

"What would happen if Leafpool didn't go back to the Clans?"

_SUBMIT KITTYPET/LONER/ROGUE OCs PLEASE! All will be used. Include name, personality and appearance. Any extra info is fine too._

_Ignore the fact that it wasn't snowing when Leafpool and Crowfeather fled. No allegiances either, because it's just Leafpool and Crowfeather for now._

…

Leafpool dragged her heavy paws through the snow. A dark grey shape trudged on beside her.

"We need to make shelter," the gruff voice of the shape padding beside the ex-medicine cat meowed.

"Yeah," a light brown tabby cat meowed, her white underbelly not distinguishable from the snow beneath her lean body, "But everything is white…I can't even see the bushes."

"We'll just dig a hole for the night," Crowfeather meowed, his voice shaking from the cold.

Leafpool nodded and stopped right where she was standing. Crowfeather cocked his dark head at her curiously.

"Every place is the same around here," Leafpool shrugged, digging her paws into the soft white powder. She felt the cold biting at her pads like the claws of an enemy warrior.

Crowfeather didn't say anything- he just began to dig alongside his mate.

Soon they had dug a two-cat sized hole in the ground. Leafpool stepped in first and laid down, the coldness easily seeping through her short tabby fur.

Crowfeather curled around his mate, his slightly longer fur warming both cats. He rested his broad head near hers and closed his sharp blue eyes and tried to fall asleep.

The two mates woke to the harsh light of dawn. A single bird chirp sounded throughout the white-coated hills.

"W-Wake up," Leafpool yawned, licking Crowfeather over the ear gently.

"What?" he slurred, stretching one dark grey leg.

"Wake up," the light brown tabby she-cat repeated, "We ought to get moving."

The tom struggled to his paws and yawned, stretching luxuriously.

The couple scratched snow over their makeshift nest and continued up the slope, the same way they had been coming yesterday.

"Do you miss WindClan?" Leafpool asked abruptly.

"We've been gone for a day," the dark grey tom laughed the question off.

"I miss ThunderClan."

Crowfeather chose not to respond and instead continued on their way up the hill.

The sun was just setting when the two cats reached the top of the rise.

"Whoa," Leafpool gasped, looking straight at the setting sun.

The she-cat turned her gaze down to below them. A massive, snow-covered forest stretched out with a patch of moorland straight in the middle. A small pond sat in the center of the whole thing. A mountain peak showed straight ahead, and to the left was a massive Twolegplace.

Suddenly, Leafpool's vision went black. Her head spun and a red flash brought her vision back.

She felt as if she was flying- and it seemed that way at first glance. Her vision was zooming towards a patch of forest on the edge of the moorland. A hollow encased by oak and spruce trees sat deep in the deep, dense, white forest. A large tree split by lightning was in the midst of the camp and caves that led off of the main hollow were plentiful.

Her vision flashed orange and she saw herself and Crowfeather settling in the camp, taking refuge in one of the caves.

Her vision flashed yellow and she saw a black tom with silver ear tips sitting in the middle of camp. She and Crowfeather circled around him. He spoke words that Leafpool couldn't make out.

Her vision flashed green and she saw the black tom leading her and Crowfeather towards the Twolegplace.

Her vision flashed blue and she saw them returning from the Twolegplace with lots of cats trailing behind them.

Her vision flashed indigo and she saw herself padding alongside Crowfeather as the tom padded towards the mountain peaks.

Her vision flashed purple and she saw herself and Crowfeather returning to camp. The ex-kittypets called out 'Crowstar, Crowstar!'

Her vision flashed black and she was lurched back into the present. No more than a second had passed.

"C-Crowfeather?" she meowed shakily.

"Yes?" the breath-taken tom turned to his mate, his bright blue eyes alight with wonder and amazement.

"W-We…I-I had a vision…w-we need to start a-a Clan, Crowfeather, a C-Clan," the she-cat could barely believe the vision she had seen.

First she betrayed her Clan by seeing her illegal mate, and then ran off with her illegal mate…she didn't think StarClan would want anything to do with her.

"Vision? From who?" the dark grey tom asked, cocking his head. The sun shone on his bright eyes and the white of the snow made them seem even bluer than they actually were.

"MoonClan."

The words came to her out of no-where. She was going to say 'I don't know,' but something forced her to say 'MoonClan.'

_I'm right, _she thought, _StarClan doesn't want anything to do with me. But MoonClan…whatever that is…does._

Crowfeather stared at her for one long, hard moment. She kept his blue gaze evenly.

Finally he averted his eyesight and dipped his head, "I trust you. And I believe you. But how are we supposed to do this?"

Leafpool tried to recall her vision, but as she was about to speak, all of her thoughts seemed to leave her. She felt her mind spiraling out of control- she was so confused.

A small part came back to her. The camp.

"We need to go…" she pointed her tail at the direction she recalled the camp being in, "That way."

The two mates trekked silently down the slope, the setting sun illuminating their features.

The yellow orb had just disappeared behind the mountain peak when they stepped paw into camp. Crowfeather looked around, "Impressive."

"The Lightning Tree," Leafpool breathed, staring at the massive, blackened, split tree. Snow weighed its branches down.

"So, like, instead of ThunderClan's Highledge, we'll have a Lightning Tree?"

"Yeah," the light brown tabby meowed, "Let's settle down for the night."

"I'm hungry," the dark grey tom meowed, "But we'll have to wait till morning for that…where do we sleep?"

"In these," Leafpool led the way over to one of the small caves. Crowfeather shrugged and followed her, his ears alert and nose up.

"A-Are you sure about this Clan thing?" Crowfeather had just closed his eyes when he mustered up the courage to challenge his fiery mate and ask that question.

"Yes. I haven't been surer about anything in my entire life," Leafpool meowed determinedly. She closed her amber eyes, closing the conversation.

Crowfeather sighed and closed his blue eyes again, wondering what kind of mess he had just gotten himself into.

…


End file.
